I am Back Home
by Ayam Berbulu Pink
Summary: /UPDATE CHAPTER 2/Lebih dari 10 tahun Sasuke berkelana dan tinggal di pelosok hutan belantara, tanpa technologi, tanpa tau perkembangan jaman. Dan dia sangat terkejut dengan keadaan Konoha saat ini. "Sarada, alat transportasi macam ini? Kenapa pintunya tertutup sendiri, dan sepertinya kita naik ke atas!"/"Ini lift, papa!"/sepertinya aku merasa mual... LDR/plakk/I mean DLDR
1. My Waifu

**I AM BACK HOME**

Just for fun! Enjoy!

Uchiha Sasuke, sang pahlawan bayangan Konoha Gakure telah menyelesaikan tugas-tugasnya, dan ia benar-benar telah berhasil menyelamatkan Konoha Gakure dari ancaman musuh yang bahkan lebih kuat dari Kaguya, meski tak ada satu pun warga Konoha yang mengetahui perjuangan Sasuke sehingga mereka bahkan tidak menyambut kepulangan sang Uchiha. Ya, Uchiha Sasuke yang kini sudah tidak muda lagi sedang berdiri dengan gagahnya di depan gerbang desa.

 _Sudah berapa lama aku meninggalkan desa._

Pikir Sasuke.

Tepat beberapa langkah di depan Sasuke, ada hokage ke tujuh yang tak lain adalah sahabatnya sendiri, Uzumaki Naruto, dan juga sang penasehat hokage, Nara Shikamaru, yang telah menunggu Sasuke dari setengah jam yang lalu. Hanya mereka berdua yang menjemputnya.

"Yo! _Okaeri_ , Sasuke." Ucap Naruto dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya.

"Hn, _tadaima_.."

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **This fic is mine**

 **T-Rated**

 **Family/Romance/a little bit Humor**

 **Uchiha Family**

Meski sang istri, Uchiha Sakura mengetahui tentang misi rahasia suaminya, Uchiha Sasuke, bukan berarti ia tau benar kapan suami tercintanya akan pulang ke rumah. Buktinya pagi ini dia dengan santainya membersihkan rumah mereka dari debu dan kotoran. Yah, meskipun rumah tersebut pernah roboh akibat ulah Sakura sendiri dua tahun yang lalu, namun berkat bantuan warga dan teman-temannya kini rumah tersebut bisa berdiri kokoh kembali. Berkali-kali Sakura memandangi isi rumahnya.

 _Aku tidak akan merobohkanmu lagi. Aku berjanji!_

Sakura memang selalu membatin seperti itu jika sedang membersihkan rumah.

Merasa pengap, lalu ia membuka jendela rumahnya. Pemandangan pertama yang ia lihat dari jendela adalah sepasang pengantin baru yang sedang bergandengan tangan dan terlihat si suami membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga istrinya, membuat sang istri tersipu malu dengan wajah yang memerah.

Entah apa yang ia bisikan.

Pemandangan itu sukses membuat Sakura buru-buru menutup jendelanya dan merasa gondok setengah mati.

 _Udah tau kalau aku lama ditinggal suami, mereka pasti sengaja manas-manasin. Uh, teganya. Sasuke-kun, aku kangen banget sama kamu. Kapan kau pulang? Kapan kita bisa menjadi keluarga normal seperti yang lainnya, Sasuke-kun?_

Lagi-lagi Sakura membatin, sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mencengkeram kedua ujung roknya.

Pedih.

Itulah yang sering Sakura rasakan selama ini. Apalagi dengan fakta bahwa Sarada pernah tidak meyakininya sebagai ibu kandung. Untung saja masalah tersebut telah diluruskan setelah mereka bertemu kembali dengan Sasuke dua tahun lalu di dekat menara desa yang ada di tengah-tengah hutan.

Jika ingat pertemuan mereka pada saat itu membuat hati Sakura makin pedih. Pasalnya Sasuke tidak bisa tinggal lama bersama mereka karena misinya yang belum terselesaikan. Meski Sadara, putri mereka, tidak benar-benar tau jelas apa misi sang ayah, tapi setelah pertemuan tersebut, Sarada yakin apapun yang dilakukan ayahnya adalah semata-mata untuk melindungi keluarganya serta semua warga konoha, dan Sarada bangga akan itu.

Merasa benar-benar pengap, Sakura kembali membuka jendela rumahnya.

Sekarang ganti pasangan muda mudi yang lewat.

Lalu ia tutup lagi jendelanya.

Beberapa saat Sakura membuka jendelanya lagi.

Pasangan paling mesra seantero Konoha, Chouji dan Karui yang lewat.

Ia tutup lagi jendelanya.

"Ini hari apa sih, nyebelin banget!" kali ini Sakura tidak membatin tapi mengakatannya langsung dengan emosi.

Malas membuka jendela, Sakura lalu membuka pintu depan. Jendela yang Sakura buka tutup tadi memang posisinya di samping rumah.

Kaget.

Itulah yang Sakura rasakan. Pasalnya tepat ketika pintu terbuka, berdiri sosok pria berkulit putih dengan rambut hitam agak gondrong.

Sebenarnya bukan sosok itu yang membuat Sakura benar-benar kaget, melainkan sesuatu yang dibawa pria itu. Siapa lagi laki-laki itu kalau bukan tetangga Sakura dari RT sebelah yang menyerahkan undangan pernikahan Ibunya. Ya, ibunya janda anak lima. Selama dua belas tahun Sakura hidup berdua dengan Sarada, Sakura sudah enam kali menerima undangan pernikahan dari orang itu.

"Aku permisi dulu. Jangan bosan-bosan datang ke pernikahan ibuku" ucap pria itu tanpa dosa.

"Gue udah bosen. Enem kali nikah, enem kali resepsi gede-gedean. Itu niatnya beneran nikah atau biar dapet amlopan terus, _sih_? Aku sekali aja belum pernah ngadain kondangan!"

Inginnya _sih_ bilang begitu. Namun urung, karena Sakura sekarang adalah seorang Uchiha. Uchiha harus keren, bermartabat, dan jaim.

"Ya. Aku akan datang, _kok_ " ucap Sakura dengan senyuman lembut.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu"

Pria itu membungkuk sopan, dan melenggang menuju rumah berikutnya untuk menyebar undangan.

 _Padahal anak laki-lakinya itu udah 23 tahun belum laku-laku, tapi ibunya...ah sudahlah._

Karena takut didengar oleh pria tadi, jadi Sakura berkata dalam hati saja. Takutnya nanti tersinggung.

Sakura kembali menutup pintunya. Ia berjalan menuju sofa ruang tengah dan tiduran di lantainya.

"Kalau gini kan adem" ucap Sakura sambil membaca isi undangan pernikahan tersebut dalam hati.

Mendapatkan posisi yang nyaman di lantai mebuat Sakura sedikit mengantuk. Ketika mata Sakura hampir tertutup, tiba-tiba terdengar pintu depan yang dibuka.

Dengan segera Sakura bangun dan menuju pintu depan.

"Sarada, tumben sekali kau sudah pulang pagi-pagi begi.."

Kata-kata Sakura terputus. Tubuhnya membeku. Ia tak tau sekarang harus tertawa atau menangis karena perasaan bahagia yang datang tiba-tiba.

" _Tadaima_ , Sakura.."

Siapa lagi orang yang membuat Sakura terkejut? Bukan si pria pengantar undangan, melainkan sosok suami tampannya yang benar-benar ia rindukan selama ini.

Sasuke menghampiri istrinya yang diam kaku di tempat dan bahkan tidak mengucapkan _okaeri_ untuknya.

"Sakura?" Panggil Sasuke untuk memastikan, sambil menyentuhkan tangannya ke pipi Sakura.

 _Hah? Ini bukan mimpi kan? Beneran suami aku, Sasuke-kun kan?_

Terdiam beberapa saat, Sakura sadar dari keterkejutannya.

"Ah, _okaeri_ , Sasuke _-kun_.."

Kemudian mereka pun berpelukan.

"Aku.. sangat rindu Sasuke _-kun_.."

"Aku juga merindukan kalian berdua."

Sangat lama mereka berpelukan. Pumpung Sarada belum pulang. Begitu pikir mereka.

"Kau pasti sangat lelah. Apa kau sudah makan?" sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aku sudah makan tadi di pejalanan."

"Oh ya, Sarada sedang ada misi bersama teamnya."

"Aku sudah tau. Tadi Naruto yang memberitauku saat kami di kantornya."

"Kau menemui Naruto dulu sebelum aku? Istrimu itu aku atau Naruto?" ucap Sakura kecewa.

"Bukan begitu. Naruto dan Shikamaru menjemputku di gerbang desa, menyambutku pulang. Kemudian kami ke kantor Naruto tentu saja untuk laporan misiku, Sakura." Sasuke mencoba menjelaskan.

"Kenapa Naruto tak mengajakku untuk menjemputmu?" lagi-lagi ucap Sakura penuh kekecewaan.

"Aku yang menyuruhnya untuk tidak memberitaumu. Aku ingin membuat kejutan.." ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Ya, kau berhasil membuatku terkejut! Sudah puas selama ini kau hanya mengabari Naruto tentang misi-misimu? Kau pikir berapa lama kau pergi? Aku memang membiarkanmu pergi waktu itu. Tapi aku tidak menyangka akan selama ini sampai putri kita beranjak remaja.." Sedikit meninggikan nada bicaranya, Sakura benar-benar meluapkan semua yang ia pendam selama ini.

"Sudah berapa lama? Sudah berapa kali kau meninggalkanku, SASUKE _-kun_?!"

Lega. Itulah yang Sakura rasakan sekarang. Apa yang ingin ia katakan dari dulu telah ia ungkapkan semua kepada suaminya. Kali ini, Sakura tidak menahannya, ia sadar, ia hampir membentak sang suami. Tersirat adanya amarah dan kepedihan dalam nada bicaranya.

Perlahan Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya, dengan lembut menyentuhkan bibirnya ke bibir tipis Sakura.

Ciuman panjang yang syarat akan kerinduan dan rasa bersalah.

 _Maaf..._

 _Maaf.._

 _Maaf.._

Sasuke ucapkan berkali-kali di sela-sela ciuman panjang mereka.

Barang sedetik pun, Sakura sama sekali tak berkedip dan melepaskan pandangannya pada wajah sang suami yang penuh sesal.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura.."

Melepaskan ciuman mereka.

Sakura memegang ke dua pipinya yang memerah. Matanya melirik ke arah lain, merasa malu pada sang suami.

Kemudian ia tertawa kecil.

"Ahahahaa.." Sakura tertawa dengan menutup mulutnya sendiri dengan tangan.

Sasuke benar-benar heran. "Apa yang lucu?" tanya Sasuke, alisnya terangkat sebelah, keheranan.

"Ahaha.. tidak apa-apa.. Hanya saja, ku kira.. aku tidak bisa benar-benar marah padamu. Aku terlalu mencintaimu Sasuke _-kun_. Tak peduli berapa kali pun kau meninggalkanku. Meski terkadang aku merasa begitu kesepian. Tapi rasa cintaku tak pernah terusik. Kau pulang dengan selamat, itu sudah sangat cukup." Sakura mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Sasuke.

Sasuke membelai rambut Sakura. "Aku tau itu. Aku tak bisa berjanji untuk tidak meninggalkanmu lagi. Aku minta maaf. Tapi aku berjanji aku akan selalu pulang dengan selamat untukmu dan Sarada." Sakura yang masih mengalungkan tangannya, perlahan tubuhnya terangkat, Sasuke menggendongnya dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, _anata_.."

"Terima kasih, Sakura..."

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan ke kiri. Dia juga tidak merasakan chakra Sadara di sekitar. Berarti Sarada masih di luar desa!

Yosh! Kesempatan! Tidak ada 'gangguan'.

Memasuki ruangan pribadi mereka, dengan senyuman yang menyiratkan kebahagian.

Akhirnya.

Setelah sekian lama.

Mereka bisa bermain UNO bersama dengan tenang.

.

.

.

 _ **TBC :D**_

Author nyengir :3

Catatan hati seorang author : Aku bikin ini bahkan sebelum gaiden tamat, kalau nggak salah abis baca chapter 5 nya. Dan sebelum trailer BTM jg .. jadi harap maklum jika melenceng :") /

Aku tau ini jauh dari kata bagus :') / jauh dari kata lucu, romantis, dsb ^^ /

Gitu aja sih.. jangan lupa setelah baca tinggalin testimoninya ya? :D /plak


	2. Our Sarada

Tap Tap Tap Tap

Sadara berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi dan sesekali melompat dari atap ke atap.

 _Papa_

Wajahnya tersenyum ketika menyebut Papanya dalam hati.

* * *

 **I AM BACK HOME**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **This fic is mine**

 **T-Rated**

 **Family/Romance/a little bit Humor**

 **Uchiha Family**

* * *

Di ruang makan kediaman Uchiha, kini sudah waktunya makan malam. Sasuke duduk di kursi, sementara Sakura berdiri menata makanan yang ada di atas meja. Berhubung Sasuke diam-diam sudah merasa sangat lapar, jadi ia berinisiatif membantu Sakura agar bisa segera makan. Saat Sasuke memegang gelas yang ada di sisi kiri meja, ternyata Sakura juga hendak mengambilnya. Jadilah tangan mereka yang tak sengaja bersentuhan. Lalu mata mereka pun bertatapan _intens_.

 _Mau sampai kapan kau memagang tanganku, Sakura? Ayolah, aku sudah lapar._

 _Kok Sasuke natap aku kayak gitu,sih. Ini—kode , ya? Kamu—kamu mau 'itu'?_

Batin mereka berdua yang bertolak belakang.

Bukannya melepaskan tangan Sasuke, justru Sakura mendekatkan wajahnya.

 _Loh..loh.. Aku sudah sangat lapar, Sakura. Hah, tak apalah anggap saja penunda lapar!_

Wajah Sakura semakin mendekat.

Lebih dekat.

Lebih dekat lagi.

Kurang satu senti.

KRUKKKK KRUUK

BRAKKKGH

Bersamaan dengan perut Sasuke yang berbunyi, ada yang menjeblak pintu depan rumah mereka dengan keras.

"PAPA!"

Reflek Sasuke memegang bahu Sakura, menjauhkan jarak mereka, lalu Sasuke berdiri dari kursinya.

"Sarada!"

Sarada berlari menuju Sasuke dan memeluknya erat. "Papa.."

Sasuke pun membelai lembut rambut Sarada.

 _Terimakasih, Nak. Untung kau membuka pintu dengan keras, jadi suara perutku tadi tidak terdengar._

"Aku saaangat kangen Papa."

"Aku juga merindukanmu, kau lapar, ayo kita segera makan."

Tiba-tiba Sakura memotong ucapannya.

"Apa tidak ada pelukan untuk Ibu?"

"Mamaaa"

Sarada ganti memeluk erat sang ibu.

"Mandilah dulu, kami akan menunggumu untuk makan malam"

DOENGGGG

Bunyi backsound di kepala Sasuke.

Ayolah berapa lama seorang gadis ketika mandi dan berganti baju?

Satu jam!

* * *

Setelah menunggu selama satu jam, keluarga kecil itupun makan bersama dengan suasana yang penuh kebahagiaan.

Apakah Sasuke dan Sakura kembali berciuman saat Sarada mandi?

Jawabannya tidak!

Ketika Sakura hendak kembali mendekat justru yang didapatinya adalah wajah suram Sasuke yang sedang memegang perutnya, dan kemudian berpamitan menuju kamar.

Sakura pun mengurunkan niatnya dan kembali menyiapkan makanan.

"Papa, sampai berapa lama kau tinggal? Bagaimana jika besok kita jalan-jalan? Kau mengelilingi dunia tapi tak pernah mengelilingi desa sendiri."

 _To the point_ sekali pertanyaan Sarada!

"Err.. Aku tidak bisa tinggal lama.." jawab Sasuke tak yakin.

Sakura yang mendengarkanpun ikut berbicara.

" _Anata_ , bukankah kau baru saja mengalahkan musuh yang kuat? Istirahat beberapa hari pastinya bukan masalah."

"Wow.. musuh seperti apa itu, Papa? Ah, itu tidak penting! Toh, musuh itu sudah Papa kalahkan, dan Papa pulang dengan selamat. Tadi saat di kantor Hokage, Nanadaime bilang bahwa kau sudah pulang. Kau tau, tanpa berpikir panjang aku bilang ke Nanadaime dan yang lainnya, 'selama Papa tinggal di sini aku tidak mau menerima misi apapun!' lalu aku berlari sangat cepat agar bisa segera bertemu denganmu, Papa!" ucap Sarada antusias.

 _Demi apa! Jiwa patriotisme putriku rendah sekali. Hei, bukankah dua tahun yang lalu kau bilang ingin menjadi Hokage?! Dan sekarang kenapa kau malah lebih mementingkan urusan pribadimu dibanding dengan kepentingan desa?! Kau bahkan tidak peduli dengan musuh yang berniat menghancurkan desa?! Duh, Sarada!_

"Ehmm, Nak, begini, ayah berbuat ini demi keselamatan desa dan juga kalia—"

"Papa, kau tau? Hanya Mama satu-satunya wanita yang tidak ditemani suaminya saat pergi kondangan!"

JLEPP

Satu panah menancap di dada Sasuke.

"Teman-temanku diajari ayahnya jurus turun temurun di keluarga mereka, sedangkan aku bahkan tidak tau cara mengeluarkan jurus bola api di usiaku yang sudah dua belas tahun ini!"

Dua panah menancap di dada Sasuke.

"Benar-benar bikin malu garis keturunan Uchiha!"

Tiga panah menancap di dada Sasuke.

"Aku juga terlalu bingung saat ada yang bertanya apa pekerjaan Papa!

Empat panah menancap dada Sasuke.

"Papa juga sudah melewatkan dua belas kali hari ulang tahunku, ulang tahun Mama, dan hari ulang tahun pernikahan kalian!"

Lima panah menancap di dada Sasuke.

"Ah, itu bukan sesuatu yang penting. Sekarang, aku lebih sering berada di luar desa untuk misi, pasti Mama merasa lebih kesepian dari biasanya!

Enam panah menancap di dada Sasuke.

"Mama sering sekali di dekati turis luar desa karena dikira belum menikah. Lagi pula Mama kan memang _nggak_ punya cincin pernikahan!"

Tujuh panah menancap di dada Sasuke.

"Dan Mama juga sempat dilamar, padahal orang asing itu tau jika Mama sudah punya suami dan anak—"

Delapan panah menancap di dada Sasuke.

"Para tetangga sering bertanya-tanya, dari mana kita mendapat uang untuk membangun rumah dan mencukupi kebutuhan sehari-hari? Mama tidak bekerja, dan tak ada yang memberi nafkah. Mereka mulai membuat gosip yang tidak-tidak, seperti, Mama yang berhubungan gelap dengan Nanadaime—"

Sembilan panah menancap di dada Sasuke.

"Ketika arisan, Mama sering mendadak diam saja ketika ibu-ibu lain mulai membangga-banggakan suaminya saat di atas ranjang. Hmm, aku tidak terlalu mengerti apa bagusnya itu—"

Sepuluh panah menancap dan Sasuke mati!

 _Semua salah Papa…_

 _Semua salah Papa…_

 _Semua salah Papa…_

 _Semua salah Papa!_

Kalimat-kalimat itu kini menggema di kepala Sasuke.

"Oh, iya! Aku pernah sekali melihat Mama menangis—"

"Cukup, Sadara. Habiskan makananmu kemudian pergilah tidur."

"Tapi, Ma—"

Melihat emosi ibunya yang meluap-luap, akhirnya Sarada pun meng-iya-kan perintah sang ibu.

* * *

Makan malam telah selesai. Kini sang kepala keluarga sedang berada di kamar, tiduran di atas ranjang. Kedua matanya terpejam, dan tangan kanannya sibuk memijit-mijit pelipisnya. Diam-diam ia merenungkan semua yang Sadara katakan saat makan malam tadi.

Sisi ranjangnya yang kosong tiba-tiba sedikit bergerak. Dan seeorang yang memeluknya dari samping.

"Jangan terlalu memikirkan ucapan Sarada. Ini seperti dia yang menjadikan aku alasan agar kau mau tetap tinggal di sini."

"Sakura—" Sasuke pun menoleh menghadap Sakura yang ada di sisi kirinya.

Dan membalas pelukan Sakura.

"Apa maksudnya dia melihatmu menangis itu? Jika aku penyebabnya— ya, itu sudah pasti. Aku terlalu buruk untukmu, Sakura. Aku suami dan ayah yang buruk."

"Yah, kau memang yang terburuk. Dan aku juga istri yang buruk karena telah menyebut suaminya buruk." Ucap Sakura sambil terkekeh, masih dalam posisi berpelukan.

"Sakura aku serius!"

"Aku juga serius. Sarada melihatku menangis saat aku sedang menonton sinetron Uttaran, Sasuke- _kun_."

"Berhentilah mencoba membuatku berpikir bahwa aku tak punya kesalahan apapun, Sakura. Semua yang dikatakan Sarada adalah benar!" Sasuke melepaskan pelukan mereka. Wajah mereka berhadapan, dan saling menatap mata lawan bicara.

"Aku tidak mau kau merasa ragu dalam langkahmu pada saat menjalankan misi, _anata_. Kami berdua mendukungmu, _kok_ "

Sasuke terdiam.

"Sasuke-kun, jika selama ini kau menjalankan misi jauh dari kami karena merasa tak layak mendapat kebahagiaan,maka itu benar-benar salah. Kami adalah bagian dari dirimu, ketika kau menghukum dirimu sendiri, sama artinya kau—, juga menghukum kami."

"Itu—, tidak benar, Sakura. Aku melakukan ini semua agar tak ada lagi peperangan dan—" Jawab Sasuke bimbang.

"Dan apa, _anata_? Apa alasanmu yang mendasari semua ini?"

Sasuke lagi-lagi terdiam. Kemudian ia membalik tubuhnya membelakangi Sakura, dan memejamkan matanya.

"Ah—itu pertanyaan yang sulit. Ku rasa aku butuh waktu beberapa hari untuk menjawabnya." Ucap Sasuke tersenyum.

"Eeh? Benarkah sesulit itu?" Sakura memeluk Sasuke yang membelakanginya.

Menenggelamkan wajahnya di punggung kekar sang suami, seraya tersenyum, Sakura berucap,

"Terimakasih, _anata_."

* * *

—Bersambung—

* * *

Dikit banget thor apdetnya :v

Suka-suka gue dong :v /digampar/

Bikin fic di kala sakit :'( punggung author kaku tiduran mulu, jadi duduk aja, dari pada duduk kgk ngapa2in ya lanjutin bikin chapter 2 wae lah xD XD lol

Maap ye kalo ngaco, humornya nggk dapet, dll

Di tunggu testimoninya :3


End file.
